Just Like Heaven
by MightyBoosh
Summary: Songfic based on the song Just Like Heaven by The Cure. Mighty Boosh of course.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Boosh or Just Like Heaven. I had Just Like Heaven stuck in my head so I decided to make it into a songfic. **

-Just Like Heaven-

"Show me show me show me how you do that trick. The one that makes me scream," Vince said.

"The one that makes me laugh." He said and threw his arms around Howard's neck.

"Show me how you do it and I promise you, I promise that I'll run away with you. I'll run away with you."

Spinning on that dizzy edge, Howard kissed his face and kissed his head and dreamed of all the different ways he had to make him glow.

"Why are you so far away?" Vince said.

"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you? That I'm in love with you."

'You, soft and only.

You, lost and lonely.

You, strange as angels.

Dancing in the deepest oceans.

Twisting in the water.

You're just like a dream.'

Daylight licked Howard into shape. He must have been asleep for days and moving lips to breathe his name. He opened his eyes and found himself alone. Alone. Alone above a raging sea that stole the only man he loved and drowned Vince deep inside of him.

'You, soft and only.

You, lost and lonely.

You, just like heaven.'


	2. Chapter 2

Howard woke in a sweat. He was only dreaming. A subconscious memory of the last day he and Vince had been together. Only in his dreams could he and Vince be together again and these dreams were just like heaven for Howard. A heaven where there was only Howard and Vince. Vince was his angel and he wasn't worthy of any kind of love from him. No, Howard would never see Vince again and it was his own fault. The room faded into the shadows of Howard's memory.

--o--

_I promise you, I promise that I'll run away with you. I'll run away with you." _Vince had said to him_. _Howard was all but reluctant to leave the pressures of, well, everything behind. He wanted to go somewhere with Vince. Then he could be in his makeshift heaven. But where would they go? And with what money?

"Vince, don't be ridiculous, we can't leave. We don't have anywhere to go, let alone the money to get there sir."

"Aw, come on Howard it'll be genius!" Vince pouted and Howard turned to putty.

"I suppose I could use the money I've been saving for that really rare jazz record." Howard sighed. He couldn't say no to him. _Anything to be with Vince._

--o--

The room came spinning back, making Howard dizzy and bringing the pain of his hangover to his attention. Howard sighed and dragged himself out of bed. He stumbled to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Liquid breakfast" he said aloud to himself.

He took a large gulp and flopped down onto a tattered, old, uncomfortable sofa. When he looked up a picture of Vince was staring him right in the face. Tears welled up in his eyes. The tears distorted his vision until all he saw was another memory of Vince.

--o--

"Come on Howard!" Vince called from the car. Howard was checking that he hadn't left anything behind. He triple checked everything and closed the door behind him. Vince beamed at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He got into the car and turned the key in the ignition. Before they knew it they were on their way to somewhere new. Somewhere where they could relax and be together for as long as they wanted.

--o--

**More soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Howard I'm bored." Vince complained.

"We've only been driving ten minutes Vince." Howard replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I swear that clock is broken, feels more like ten hours!"

"Vince! Why don't you have a little sleepy?"

"I don't wanna." Vince slid a cassette into the cassette player. Gary Numan's 'Cars' started playing. Vince turned the volume up until it was all they could hear.

"Vince, turn it down!" Howard practically yelled. Vince shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'I can't hear you' to Howard. Howard pushed the eject button and threw the tape out of the window.

"What ya gone and done that for?" Vince whined. Howard didn't answer. He just sat and continued driving the car, letting his anger level slowly rise.

--o--

Howard was snapped back into reality by the sound of smashing glass. He'd dropped the bottle of Jack Daniels. Howard cursed under his breath and got to his knees to pick up the fragments of the only thing keeping him sane. As he reached out to grab a large piece of glass his sleeve slid up to reveal the bruises caused by his constant Chinese Burns. He sighed and pulled down his sleeve. Not that it mattered, there was no one there to see. Naboo and Bollo had moved out a long time ago. They couldn't put up with Howard's depression so they packed up and left. Howard stared at the large piece of glass in his hand. _It would be so easy, to just cut the vein and bleed to death. _Staring at the piece of glass brought back flashes of memories of broken glass and mangled metal. Howard closed his eyes to stop the sting of the tears forming behind his eyes, but while his eyes were closed all he saw was Him. His perfect face cut and bruised. His beautiful hair mangled with blood and shards of glass. Howard opened his eyes and couldn't help letting the tears stream down his cheeks. Howard sat on the floor crying, next to the glass that, like Howard's life, was shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a long time since I've updated. I hope you enjoy the new chapter **

"_Howard"_

Howard opened his eyes and looked around.

"_Howard"_

Who was calling him? He looked around again but there was nobody there. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Vince, lying so helpless in the wreckage that was their van.

_-o-_

"Howard I can't move." Vince cried.

"Hold still little man," Howard said, trying not to worry Vince. Howard knew that Vince's neck could well be broken and could barely hide the worry in his own voice. "I'll try and get myself free and call for help." Howard tried to undo his seatbelt but it was stuck. He tried to wriggle himself out of the one thing keeping him trapped inside this mangled cell, and eventually got free. He pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled the emergency number. The operator only took a little while to pick up but it felt like an eternity.

"Police, Ambulance or –" he cut the operator off.

"AMBULANCE! " He practically yelled into the phone. He waited for another eternity before…

"What's you're emergency?"

"There's been a crash! He's dying. I need help!"

"Okay sir, calm down. Can you tell me where you are?"

"I don't know. I need help. Please help him!" Tears were streaming down his face, his words were jumbled, he wasn't sure if the lady on the phone could understand him.

"I'm near a cliff, it's on a bend. There are lots of trees."

"Sir, can you see any signs?" Howard looked around. He saw a sign.

"Umm," he sniffed, "there's a sign that says Clifftop Road."

"Okay sir, we'll send an ambulance right away." Howard hung the phone up before she had even finished her sentence and ran to Vince's side. He was unconscious but he looked so pale, almost dead. "It's okay little man, an ambulance is on the way. You're going to be fine. Going to be fine. Going to be fine…" Howard started rocking back and forth telling himself that everything was going to be fine…

-o-

Howard opened his eyes to find his cheeks streaming with tears. He couldn't handle this anymore. He had to end it soon, the memories were too painful.


End file.
